ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King: Adventures in the Pride Lands (2020)
The Lion King: Adventures in the Pride Lands is a 2020 animated series made by Disney Television Animation. Plot To be added Characters / Cast * JD McCrary as Simba * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa * Billy Eichner as Timon * John Oliver as Zazu * John Kani as Rafiki * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi * Shahadi Wright Joseph as Nala * James Earl Jones as Mufasa * Nathan Mack as Kovu Species *African Lion (Panthera leo) *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) *River Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Impala (Aepyceros melampus) *Western White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus mearnsi) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) *Red Lechwe (Kobus leche) *Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) *Giant Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger variani) *Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) *Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) *Günther's Dik-Dik (Madoqua guentheri) *Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) *Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) *Water Chevrotain (Hyemoschus aquaticus) *Barbary Deer (Cervus elaphus barbarus) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *Walia Ibex (Capra walie) *Aoudad (Ammotragus lervia) *Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) *Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) *African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Caracal (Caracal caracal) *African Golden Cat (Caracal aurata) *African Wildcat (Felis lybica) *Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) *Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) *Egyptian Wolf (Canis anthus lupaster) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Yellow Mongoose (Cynictis penicillata) *African Civet (Civettictis civetta) *Common Genet (Genetta genetta) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) *Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) *African Clawless Otter (Aonyx capensis) *Cape Fur Seal (Arctocephalus pusillus) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *Cape Ground Squirrel (Xerus inauris) *South African Springhare (Pedetes capensis) *Typical Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Black and Rufous Sengi (Rhynchocyon petersi) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Grant's Golden Mole (Eremitalpa granti) *Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) *Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) *Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) *Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) *Zanzibar Red Colobus (Piliocolobus kirkii) *Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) *De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) *Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Verreaux's Sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *Straw-Colored Fruit Bat (Eidolon helvum) *Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus ruhae) *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Lesser Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus minor) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Lilac-Breasted Roller (Coracias caudatus) *Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) *Cape Sparrow (Passer melanurus) *Greater Honeyguide (Indicator indicator) *Grey-Headed Bushshrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) *Common Waxbill (Estrilda astrild) *White-Necked Rockfowl (Picathartes gymnocephalus) *Regal Sunbird (Cinnyris regius) *Pied Crow (Corvus albus) *Fork-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus adsimilis) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *Pied Kingfisher (Ceryle rudis) *Red-Eyed Dove (Streptopelia semitorquata) *Red-and-Yellow Barbet (Trachyphonus erythrocephalus) *Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) *Western Yellow Wagtail (Motacilla flava) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Egyptain Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) *African Black Duck (Anas sparsa) *White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) *South African Shelduck (Tadorna cana) *African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) *Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) *African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) *Western Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *Goliath Heron (Ardea goliath) *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) *African Jacana (Actophilornis africanus) *Water Thick-Knee (Burhinus vermiculatus) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) *Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *Cape Gannet (Morus capensis) *White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) *Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) *Egyptian Vulture (Neophron percnopterus) *African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) *Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) *African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) *Pale Chanting Goshawk (Melierax canorus) *Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) *African Pygmy Falcon (Polihierax semitorquatus) *Bateleur (Terathopius ecaudatus) *Spotted Eagle Owl (Bubo africanus) *African Grass Owl (Tyto capensis) *Scretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Namaqua Sandgrouse (Pterocles namaqua) *Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) *Congo Peafowl (Afropavo congensis) *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) *Rainbow Agama (Agama agama) *Web-Footed Gecko (Pachydactylus rangei) *William's Dwarf Gecko (Lygodactylus williamsi) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) *Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) *East African Black Mud Turtle (Pelusios subniger) *Cape Cobra (Naja nivea) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *African Rock Python (Python sebae) *African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) *Nile Perch (Lates niloticus) *Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath) *Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) *Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus sacer) *Mound-Building Termite (Macrotermes michaelseni) *Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) Episodes To be added Gallery TLK AITPL - Simba Concept.png TLK AITPL - Nala Concept.png TLK AITPL - Pumbaa Concept.png TLK AITPL- Simba and Mufasa.png TLK AITPL- Wildebeest.png TLK AITPL- Giraffe.png TLK AITPL- Elephant.png Disney Channel Promo fan-made.png|Disney Channel Promo (this is where the first time we see a glimpse Simba and Nala) Trivia * This will be based around the 2019 remake. * Alan Stewart, the animator on Wild Kratts, is also working on this especially the animals resembling the ones from its series. Category:Disney Category:The Lion King Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:2020s American animated television series Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:AnimalLover63's Ideas Category:Disney Television Animation